


Learn to See

by Mellisah



Series: Voltron Legendary Pilots Sunday Ficnics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone has a penchant for angst in the VLP server, Gen, Going to war against the angst nation, How Do I Tag, Sunday Ficnic, Why did i think that this prompt wouldn't end up angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: "Today's training is a little... unconventional."





	Learn to See

**Author's Note:**

> Week Four of the Sunday Ficnics!  
> This week's prompt: Separation  
> I'm going to war against the angst nation. I for some reason decided introducing "separation" as a prompt wouldn't end up angsty as all heck.. I'm fighting for a good cause.

“Why is this training room so big?” Lance complained, moving forward slowly. 

“Beats me.” Pidge grumbled back, then yelped as her feet caught on a ledge that wasn't _there before, why was it here now-_ and fell to the floor with a thud.

“Pidge, are you okay?” Keith asked, inching along the wall. A groan was the reply, so Keith took that as an “okay, but could be better.” 

Hunk was moving carefully in what he assumed was a general diagonal direction. “How close do you guys think we are?” 

“I have no idea. I think- oof!- yeah, I hit the corner.”

“So he's not near that wall. Pidge, Hunk, found anything?” Negative noises followed, and Lance bit his lip. This was all Shiro’s fault. 

__

\---

“Today's training is a little… unconventional.” Shiro said, looking around at the rest of his team. 

__

“..what do you mean by that?” Lance asked after a moment's pause. Shiro merely grinned, and directed them all to go to a corner. 

__

“You’ve been separated, and the goal is to find where I am, then make it to the door with everyone.” 

__

Pidge thought a moment, frowning. “That seems too easy. There should be a catch-”

__

“But-” 

__

“Yeah, there it is.”

__

“-there's an extra challenge.” The training room lights shut off, leaving everyone in pitch- black darkness. “You'll have to do it blind.”

__

\---

So now here they were, moving inch by inch across the room, trying to find Shiro and the door. 

“Wait! I have an idea,” Hunk announced. “We could have one or two people try to find the door while the rest try to find Shiro.”

“Good plan. Follow Hunk's idea! Keith, Pidge? Could you find the door?” 

“On it.” 

“And Lance, try meeting me in the center of the room, so we can figure out where he could be.” 

“Okay. I- Hunk? Did I hit you already?” Lance called. 

“No… wait- I think you found Shiro!” 

“Shiro? Is that you?”

“No.”

Lance muttered something inaudible under his breath. “I found Shiro!” 

“I think we found the door?” Keith yelled back. “Pidge is looking for the-” 

“Found it!” 

“She found it. Pidge, could you open the door then? Pidge?” 

Her voice sounded a little strained. “It won't open!” 

“Oh yeah,” Shiro piped up. “It won't open until all five of us are there. Courtesy of Coran.” 

Groans from four out of five in the room. 

“Alright, we’re taking an incredibly childish route for this.” Pidge said. 

“What do you-” 

“MARCO!” 

Shocked silence. 

“Polo?” Lance whispered.

“MARCO!” Keith yelled, following Pidge's lead. 

“Polo!” Hunk responded, a little louder than Lance. 

“MARCO!” 

“POLO!” 

Slowly but surely, Lance, Shiro, and Hunk moved closer to the door. When they finally reached it, after a lot of rounds of Marco Polo, Pidge tried to open the door again. It complied this time, and the door opened to reveal blinding light. Squinting at the sudden light change, they all stepped out of the training room. 

“Good job, everyone.” 

Lance sighed. “I hope we don't do that again anytime soon.” 

“Oh, don't worry. We won't be doing _that_ training exercise soon.” 

“...that emphasis makes me nervous..”

Shiro just grinned. “You'll see.” 

Safe to say, Lance and Keith weren't allowed in the training room alone for a month.


End file.
